Good neighbours
by bluegreengold
Summary: A Pentatonix story. Avi and Kirstie are friends and neighbours. When she asks him for a favour one day, she discovers a new side to him. Could this be the start of something more?


Good neighbours

Kirstie sighed as she made her way back to her car. It had been a good shopping trip but now her feet throbbed, and she was beginning to regret wearing those new shoes. Usually she rocked heels, no problem, as she hated feeling small. Especially when Scott towered over her and called her munchkin. Back at her apartment building, she cursed under her breath at the broken elevator, and started up the stairs slowly feeling sticky in the late afternoon heat. Once inside her door, she dropped the bags gratefully and kicked off the shoes, noting the red welts that were the source of her pain. Reviewing her purchases could wait she decided, feeling that a shower was next on her list.

The water was refreshing against her skin, and she put on a teeshirt and shorts before deciding that she needed a drink. She located her flip flops and padded into the kitchen, but found herself cursing again when she realised she was out of coffee. She could not face going out again, but she really needed that drink, and she knew where to find it. She picked up her keys and heading down the corridor was soon ringing the bell at number 29. As the door opened she could hear the sound of a cello, and Avi was smiling down at her.

'Hey Kirstie, I thought you were still at the mall?

'Yeah I was, but suddenly I was done so I came home, and I'm out of coffee, so I thought you might have some?'

'Sure, come in, I was just chilling, time for a break anyway.'

She followed him into the sitting room and sat down on the couch while he went into the kitchen. Putting her swollen feet up she saw that the marks were still there, but fading a little. She glanced around the room, taking in a table scattered with Avi's things- papers, books, a phone and a water jug. A black beanie lay on the far end of the table, and from there her eyes wandered to the blue sky of the open window. Listening to the familiar city sounds of traffic, music, laughter and a baby crying, she relaxed against the cushions feeling tension drain away.

From the kitchen, Avi watched her settle herself. She looked so young for a moment, and there was an unguarded quality about her that made him feel quite protective. Not that she seemed to need protection, holding her own against the four guys and making it look easy. Stop right there, he told himself. We're just having coffee, right? No need to spoil things. He brought out two mugs and a box from the bakery, set them down on the table and pulled up a chair.

'I swear you two are always eating,' she smiled at him.

'Well, writing is hungry work.'

'A new song, that's great! Is it –' But he cut her off, saying firmly,

'Not finished yet, needs some work.'

'Promise you'll show me when it's done? I hate waiting.'

'OK. By the way, what happened to your feet? Never seen you in flip flops, except at the beach." She was taken aback that he had noticed, though he was known for being observant. Something to do with being the quiet one she supposed. Making a face she shrugged and said,

'New shoes, that's all.'

'Here, have a doughnut, they cure all ills.'

She found she was hungry and so they finished three between them. Cello music drifted around them, and Kirstie felt quite content, scooting up the sofa so that Avi could sit next to her. She was a little startled when he reached for her right foot. Her foot seemed quite small nestled between his warm hands.

'Now, don't freak out, I know what to do.'

Before she could protest he began rubbing small circles with strong fingers, avoiding the tender pink marks, and working his way down to her toes. It felt good, in fact very good indeed. No-one had ever done this for her before. He looked up at her, eyes very green, asking quietly,

'Is that all right? I didn't hurt you?'

She did not trust herself to speak, merely nodding and she seemed to hear the deep rumble of his voice as if for the first time. Now she understood the appeal, and as he took the other foot he was still gazing at her intently but without guile. The question hung in the air, and she told herself that it was caffeine and a sugar rush that was causing her pulse to speed up; she closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe out. For his part Avi concentrated on his hands, keeping his breathing even and hoping he looked calmer than he felt. It was great to have Kirstie to himself for once, she was always being claimed by Scott or Mitch or someone else, and there was usually a lot of singing.

'Wow, that was great – I mean where did you learn to do that?'

'Just one of my lesser known skills.'

Neither wanted the moment to end. Neither knew what would happen next. Time ticked on, and he finally let go of the second foot. Looking up, he saw that she had drifted off to sleep, and he smiled wryly to himself thinking, is that the effect I have on her. Just then the cello stopped abruptly and Kevin bounced out of his room, exclaiming,

'Man I'm so hungry, I could eat everything on the menu! Hey, what happened to Kirst?' as he noticed her curled up on the sofa.

'Oh, she came over because she ran out of coffee, and then she just fell asleep, must have been a tough trip to the mall. We'll just take her back to her place, then get going.'

Kevin picked up her keys from the table, noting that his friend seemed different somehow, but he could not put his finger on why. Dismissing the thought, he watched Avi pick up Kirstie easily, and whisper in her ear,

'Time to go home now.'

She shifted in his arms and her head lay against his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but she did not wake. He placed her gently on her bed, and draped a little blanket over her making sure that her phone was within easy reach, before they quietly let themselves out and immediately started discussing the merits of Chinese versus pizza.

When she heard the door close Kirstie opened her eyes and smiled widely. That was wonderful. She could have enjoyed that gentle touch for a long time, but perhaps it was just as well they had not been entirely alone. But she had memories of his hands on her skin, of dark lashes and green eyes, the feel of his voice when he held her, and a secret time only for them.


End file.
